galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
VotTS CHAPTER 09: Surprise
CHAPTER 09: Surprise The Dai fliers had reached the crumbling wall and one of the men stood up, his voice amplified."We know you are hiding there, Union wench . My Cam wants you and all must yield to his will. Come out and I let the rest of the scum live." Pander-Go yelled before I could respond. "You are Na. You can not afford any witnesses. She has as much claim to be Patri as you or the Tar of the Hi. What you are doing is not Than. If your Cam wants her, let him come forward and challenge her. Hundreds against one is Okthi!" A large group of All-terrain vehicles breached the tall grass coming from the west, many hundred Han Man and Ireki also armed to the teeth."The female was sold to us by the Hi clan. If she is that valuable to the Cam, we demand appropriate compensation." A weapon blast hit the rock walls of the tower base. Pander-Go and the girls were hiding behind. I aimed and fired too. The shooter right next to the standing Na commander fell of the hover sled with a large burn hole through his head. Suit shields flickered on, a storm of blasts peppered the rock walls, instantly raising the temperature while rocks melted and cracked. Our cover would not last much longer, I killed another one, shooting him where his shields were transparent for his weapon fire, but most of my shots were absorbed by the shields. I was only postponing our demise by maybe a few minutes. In my mind I asked Odin to receive me when a sudden warm feeling touched my mind, a black shrouded figure popped out of thin air right next to me."It might not be very wise for them to make you any angrier, Captain but I think you will benefit from this." Narth handed me an Old style TKU. Narth was not alone, Har-Hi had appeared with him, wearing the latest Quasimodo Destroyer suit. One of the Dai skimmers came flying in a tumbling fashion crashing into two others, the entire thing had been tossed by a menacing four armed Y'All warrior. A huge Saturnian held a Dai by its ankles and used the mangled body like a club smashing it across the head of another Dai. A gray Nul not wanting to be outdone tossed an All-terrain vehicle complete with Han-Man crew into the suddenly confused rows of Dai warriors. A huge pile of man-sized boulders, once some sort of defensive building perhaps rose into the air and a storm of rock debris pounded armored Dai and armed Han-Man merciless to bloody gore. The sun white cracks of TKU fire poured into the now panicking Dai. A huge spider holding no less than four SITKUs, joined by the most beautiful sight of twenty marines all in the latest Union battle armor. Eight Fenris robots led by a menacing war machine blocked the uncontrolled retreat. Har-Hi yelled."I couldn't get my father to move fast enough, so I borrowed the Tigershark and most of its crew..." "My ship, the Tigershark... she is here?" A small Holdian decloaked wearing his version of an Atlas battle suit."Yes, Captain, she is!" Above us, in the clear night sky, something shimmered into existence. No sight in the Universe could have been more beautiful to me. A menacing utmost elegant and dangerous looking spaceship. sunbright floodlights came on rendering the deep shadowy lightscape into a shadowless glaring field of white light. One of the crumbling walls suddenly came to life, enormous hands grabbed the speeder of the Na chieftain like an insubstantial toy, from the walls a frightful golem grew. He was joined by a bolt of bright blue energy that zigzagged in the most unusual ankles and directions between the screaming Man warriors, burning those it touched to instant puffs of fast dissipating smoke. Four Togar cats, accompanied by a fifth ax-wielding cat flanked from the west and engaged the handfull strugglers that tried to escape in that direction. The massive hand made of dust and dirt dangled the Na warrior right before me. I slowly got up from my prone position, realizing only a few minutes had passed since Narth appeared next to me. As far as I could see, dead Dai and Han-Man mangled burned and twisted wrecks of fliers and vehicles, a few survivors crawling on all four completely dazed and confused, crying and begging for mercy. "Here I am, Dai of the Na. I will let you live for now. Go crawl to that Cam of yours and tell him Captain Erica Olafson of the USS Tigershark will tear his mother to scrap and then drag him before the Pale Ones, dead or alive." Luitenant Fivcheer stepped up."I can read him just fine, and I sense the Cam. We can send him back right away." "Not like this!" Narth understood my mental request and all clothing armor and weapons dissolved in their components and fell off him like sand. Naked as the moment he was born, the Na chieftain disappeared. Narth teleported him along Fivecheer's psionic guide right before the command chair of the Cam. --""-- I kept hugging, embracing and kissing my crew. Even SHIP was here now, her new Ego Center remote was able to leave the ship. Cateria fussed about the bad job the remote surgeon did and the many blister scars I had. Elfi and Shea cried openly and told me how much they had missed me. Then there was an eery cry and a black dragon-like beast, now almost man-sized with huge leathery wings attacked me, only to press its head against me, making the gentlest rattling sounds."In Odin's name. Fenris you sure have grown! I missed you too." Pander-Go and the Daiyee came out from their cover and stared with open mouths at the assembly of the most wonderful beings in all the Universe, my crew. Pander-Go found words."So you are a captain and your crew really exists, good spirits. What a crew indeed." SHIP said."We are being hailed by the Cam of the Na tribe." "I am not really presentable and have no idea about the actual situation." "He says that he is prepared to lay waste to the entire planet." "Alright pipe him to your COM unit, audio only." "Hear this lackey of the Union, you have not impressed me with your psionic trickery. I am here with most of my tribes. You can not escape, now surrender!" "And you hear this, I am sick and tired of you and Dao politics. I don't care how many ships and Dai Than you got, the next time something appears before your throne it is going to be an antimatter bomb." --""-- My ship! I stepped on my bridge and knew I had come home. This was where I belonged. After a moment reflecting and caressing the pseudo-leather of my command seat, I looked at Har-Hi. "How much trouble we are in? I am not sure what the books say on borrowing a ship, but I am sure it is about as serious as can be." Elfi resumed her seat behind communications and said."We are at the edge of GalNet. Admiral Stahl standing by to talk to you." "Put him on, right away please." The Eternal Warrior appeared on our main screen, he wore his usual black uniform and appeared to be aboard the Devi."When your friend Har-Hi told me you would be a few weeks with the Dai, I had a personal bet going with Admiral McElligott just how long it would take for you getting mixed up in the whole Dai affair. Then the Tar contacted me, telling me about a certain Neo Viking fighting with Dai warriors, blowing up Battleships and similar things. While we are still trying to get used to your, somewhat unorthodox approach to problems ever since you rammed a Submarine into a space-bus, it is an utterly different story to those not knowing you." He sat down in the command seat of the Devi, a seat I knew well."Then I was informed you were abducted. Once again I might add. I was concerned about your safety but I knew the ones responsible would eventually regret their actions. When the prince of the Nul and the prince of the Hi tribe called me all upset and urged me to pretty much mobilize the entire Spatial Navy, every marine, ship, and soldier. I suggested they should go to Richter 4 instead. The Tigershark is almost ready and her entire crew keeps flooding Command with constant messages, repair updates, and requests to be assigned back as soon as possible, so my suggestion solved a whole bunch of problems. Now let me have it, your report please." I told him everything I knew. "I am going to forward this to General Cherubim and the Old Highlander. This Pandar-Go might have hit the nail on its head, of all reasons and motivations this one makes more sense than anything else." He looked at me."You look so nice, so nice and dare I say quite delectable in that skimpy outfit. What demon or God decided to stuff a genuine Neo Viking inside I can't say but Lord help us. Now get back to the Exer-Hi and go to Thana Shoo. Your crew will wait for you at Richter 4. Your fish is space worthy but the repairs are not completely done. Luitenant Narth will be CO in charge until you and Lt.Hi return." "Aye Sir." "By then, the rest of the crew will be there as well." He sighed, at least you are going to a planet that is already broken." "Back on the Devi, Sir?" "Yes, Girl. The monster you gave us had even more monsters inside so to speak. A tremendous gift for certain, but we just scratched the surface in terms of refit. Heck, we are still building the dock facilities and when she is good and ready I give her to Harris. She might be bigger and all that, but this is my ship. The Devi is like an old jacket you see, I wear it so long it became quite comfortable. Nothing else quite fits the same way." "I caressed the handrail of the command balcony."I think I understand you already, Sir. I truly love my ship." "Godspeed and good luck, Stahl out." --""-- Har-Hi pointed with his thumb upwards. "The Admiral said nothing about the Cam and several tribes being up there waiting for our departure." Krabbel shrugged with four of his eight legs."Trivial, if he thought we could not handle them. We got Erica...I mean the Captain back." "We are not completely done here. I need a shower, our sickbay and Cateria's services. Then I want my own leather suit, not the Laro thing, nothing Hi or Dai. Sorry Har-Hi but I rather have a broadsword or an ax than all these fancy Dai blades. I prefer a fine TKU and my good ol' .45." "Captain I am so deep in your debt and ashamed, I am more than just happy you still talk to me." "I would lie if I think you are completely innocent regarding my latest troubles, but I am convinced none was done with ill intent as the motivation. You are a product of your environment, just as I am of mine. I get into things because I can't turn off that Nilfeheim connection of mine." I put my hand on his shoulder."Har-Hi, you are my friend and nothing has changed." --""-- The Cam stared at the naked man getting up from the floor. "Mor-Na? The powerful Na tribe chieftain had never felt ashamed like this before. "My Cam, please let me regain dignity and find garments." "No! Deliver your report first. Then we will carpet bomb this miserable world out of existence. Whatever tries to escape will be destroyed." "That would not be wise, my Cam. She is a Union Captain and there is a Narth in her crew. As easily as they send me, they can send a bomb. None of our many ships detected her vessel going down, what makes us think we could detect it leaving?" The Cam had to think and agree. If there was indeed a Union fleet vessel, it had Translocators too. As big as his Mother was, her mighty shields and thick armor were no protection against an Anti Matter load right in his Command center. The Narth translocated the Chieftain, maybe even reading his thoughts right now. He turned to another Chieftain."Quick set course to Thana Shoo and let us leave." --""-- I had the best nights rest ever in my own cabin, the only thing missing was Shea, who was according to my friends still on her way to Richter 4, but I had a long chat with her over. Wearing my old leather suit, technically Black Velvet's costume, my hair done, bathed and properly groomed, I went to our Den. Pander-Go and the Daiyee girls were waiting there for me. The Dai merchant glanced over our accumulated treasures which were still there to my surprise. "By the spirits powers. Compared to you the Merchant of Merchants, legendary Sobody takes second stage." "Technically no, he and his furry friend are more or less responsible for most of this." With great pride did I notice that there were now properly installed vent matics, The metal floor was now covered with high polished beautiful wood. There were Saran rugs and priceless Saresii tapestries. Central behind my chair, a Nilfeheim tapestry depicting a Viking assault. Large viewports had been added to the left and right of the boarding ramp entrance, dark red heavy curtains framing them. The visible Ultronit panels colored black, while the framework had been gilded. New mementos had been added. There was Red Dragon's mask, the Golden Mask. A framed set of Wisdom tokens. Kilkam's robe and the costume of the Anagoge. Looking over these souvenirs which included a beautiful model of the USS Dominator I felt pride in our accomplishments. My friends and crew did make a difference. I turned my attention to the Pan-Pan merchant."Without you, I would be dead." "I doubt it Union-Erica. It matters not if you have nothing at all, chained in a slave cage or you command this marvelous ship, killing you isn't as easily accomplished." "Knocking me out and rendering me unconscious, however, seems child's play." I grunted."Anything I can do for you?" "Yes, there is something you can do. Take me to Paktaru, so I can reclaim my wares once they arrive and then I want a word with that double-crossing train driver. Finally, I sampled that marvelous beverage you call coffee. If you can sell me some." "I take you to Paktaru and give you all the coffee we have. As a matter of fact, I like to be there when you talk to that train operator." "Are you not afraid of the many thousand Dai ships out there?" He asked. "Not to mention the Vexpar Cooperation might send a warship or so." "SHIP where is the Na clan?" "They high tailed out of the system last night and even the lumbering Dai Mother has reached Threshold speed." To the merchant I said."While this is not a battleship and designed to duke it out with so many capital units and fighters, we got Translocators and the Na's mother was well within range, being in orbit and all. I am certain the Cam didn't want to see an antimatter explosion close up." He spread his arms."I have no idea what you are talking about, but I assume the Cam knew." He shook his head now."You chased the Cam and all of his might out of the system! I guess the Vexpar will be in for a surprise." Now I focused on the four Daiyee who still wore their revealing costumes."Girls, this is not a Dai ship. No one will buy, sell you or make you do things. You can use the Auto Dresser, I am sure SHIP can help you find something better to wear." Yiee kept looking around and she was the first to speak."You are the chief of this vessel? You command Than?" "It galls me to no end that you are Daiyee coming from Union tribes. Our United Stars community makes no difference between gender, race, species or much else. It is your physical limitations, your mental limitations, and your skills that matter." I sat down."You get situated and then you tell me what you want to do and where you want to go." To my XO I said."Don't take it personally my friend, but being sold, because your gender makes you a second class being stinks. I was treated worse than in the cages of Alvor's cove." He pressed his lips together."I am going to kill everyone in my own tribe who ever sold a Daiyee after we became Union." "Don't do that. You would need to kill your father. I am guilty of not killing mine and he murdered my mother, but I think it is high time for reforms and changes." "Aye." "Now I truly miss Shaka, but do you think we can jump to Paktaru?" --""-- The Arukiten, bound to the Inner Chamber due to his recently spawned brood, summoned his new chief assistant. The Truntun got up from his terminal and stepped before the towering Irwam."I come to serve." "Your brother has been devoured because he forgot his place. There are many rumors and reports reaching the Chambers, I want to know what occurred." "There are many things occurring on this planet and beyond that are of interest and importance to the Irwam." "The Dai of the Na clan have they reached and apprehended the female?" "Associates of ours, staying at Rufuk's Junction reported of a massive battle fought at the old Asting ruins, those are about three Gori Fleep to the north of the road and the Junction. They say the sky had turned brilliant white and most the Dai Warriors and about 500 warriors of the Han-Man were killed. Their skimmers and vehicles turned to scrap. Only a handful apparently survived. Speaking of rock walls coming alive, buildings rising in the air. But most disturbing they speak of Y'All warriors decimating them without mercy and in a few minutes flat. An invisible ship of a kind no one has ever seen, appearing in midair. There is talk about eight-legged monsters, a regiment of Togar warriors and a black beast with demon wings ripping Dai to shreds." The Arukiten did not display any emotion the Truntun could recognize and understand, its voice sounded the same as ever."The Vexpar Cooperation must be informed. All the rumors and reports I heard match your reports. One also noticed that the Na clan left the system." The Truntun did not detect a question or request and remained silent. The Irwam in all his arrogance and power felt inadequate to deal with this strange situation. He already sent a message to the Vexpar Cooperation members and requested military support. His message was of course still on its way, but what force could dispatch and kill a regiment of Dai warriors? He dismissed the Han-Man. They were only good if their opponent was weak, preferably unarmed. "A ship you say? Why haven't our sensors picked it up? Was it so small?" "We only know that not even the many thousand Dai ships that were in orbit and close by, detected it coming here. One of the survivors claims he had seen a Narth." "Y'All and the Narth..." This time the Truntun was certain his master experienced fear, his fearful tentacles wrapped close around the Arukiten's upper body. --""-- Har-Hi and I watched the Tigershark rise into the sky. To me, there was not a more beautiful ship in the Universe. Seeing her leave without me was a very strange feeling indeed. My Dai friend sensed my thoughts no doubt as he said."We will see her again, Captain. She is our home and she is your ship." I kept my eyes on the elegant and powerful looking ship till it was beyond the clouds and I could not see her anymore. Both of us were back at Jarsumat Port. The Hi Clan had already dispatched a fast destroyer to pick us up. Our next and hopefully my last stop in this affair was Thana Shoo. My friend checked his wrist unit. "The Tritik-Hi should make landfall in about eight hours." "Well then, let us see if there is some sort of watering hole around here. Pander-Go is still in Paktaru waiting for his ceramics to complete the trip. Yukii, Kiwii and the one I have seen in Yellow left with the Tigershark and Marhii most likely stays with Pander-Go." Har-Hi pointed to the end of the landing field, opposite of the Pan-Pan shanty town."This is an old place of trade and commerce. Even long before there was a Union. There are bound to be taverns, bars, and restaurants." I walked next to him. This time not running. To my delight, I saw repair activity at the hull and an engine block of a boxy ship. "That is the piece of garbage I have arrived in. I sure like to visit the Han-Man leadership and explain to them how much I appreciate their travel arrangements." "The Han-Man are banned from all Hi ships and all Union Dai. My father will officially request help by the Psi Corps and Union Police to find those ears and eyes." He clenched his fist."I am still very troubled and very sorry. I gave him my oath that I will hold him personally accountable to do exactly that. Yes, he is the Tar but I am the Vant-Kath." "I love you like a real brother, my Dai friend and I go with you to the very end of wherever our journey takes us, but after all this, I think I had enough of Dai culture for a while." He smirked."Can't blame you. I am longing for our Tigershark and like to be as far away from all this high brow culture stuff." I giggled and a broad grin curled my lips."You going to be in for a ride my friend. You and Elfi are an item. Not like selling your father and the Dai civilization short, but the Sarans are ancient too and their noble houses are as encrusted and full of intrigue as you Dai." He rolled his eyes."And all female ruled!" "Well not so much on the fringes, the Sarans are Union since the beginning, but you did not pick just any Saran, but the Second heir to the Falcon Throne." "And it seems you are in with the daughter of the unofficial emperor of the Union." "Rex Schwartz is just a businessman and has many daughters. I am more concerned about Shea's real father. He is supposedly some sort of Entity." Six uniformed men stepped into our way, interrupting whatever Har-Hi was answering. "We are Guards of the Irwam and authorized by the Vexpar cooperation. It appears you fit the description of an escaped Daiyee and you are responsible for a lot of mayhem and injury. You must surrender, so we may ascertain who is your owner." He had his hand on a blaster weapon and then looked at Har-Hi."Your glyph makes you Hi, do you claim ownership? If so, why is your wench wearing all those weapons, leather but no veil?" I could hear Har-Hi groan."By the spirits, you didn't just say that?" I rolled my eyes."It never ends, doesn't it?" To the guard leader, I said."Surrender to whom?" "We are the extended will of the Irwam and thus you must surrender to us of course." "Alright lead the way then, I wanted to have a word with that Irwam anyway." He pulled his weapon... Har-Hin cleansed his sword as we kept walking towards the part of the landing field where he suspected taverns and bars. He said."You know technically and by our rules, this was a first contact situation you know." I thumbed over my shoulder where the five bodies where."They contacted us and we did send one back with a message to this Irwam guy." "He is not going to have many positive words about us. Him having not a thread of fabric on his body." "I am still miffed, being the one running all over this dirtball, with nothing much more than some leather strips or something. He should be very happy, I didn't castrate that goon." "I am not sure he is completely out of that particular danger, the way you kicked him." I put my sword back into its scabbard as well."I am just not in a very diplomatic mood." We reached the edge of the landing field and Har-Hi was right, right there next to a reel house for fuel hoses or something. A dirty looking place with a sign reading: "Dufur Refreshment and Entertainment." Har-Hi said."I sure hope they have whatever they sell pre-packed." "We don't have to use this one. There must be other establishments. I do wish we could have waited in our own ship." "Me too, but the secret passage will close soon and not open for seven weeks." I brushed the plastic curtain aside that hung before the entrance and pointed at a faded sign."They do sell Thill." "I was afraid of that, you ruined me forever. I much prefer Holsteiner." The establishment could have been on a thousand planets of a thousand civilizations. It had all the elements: tables, stools, and seats. A bar with the first bald-headed Dai I have seen, behind it. There were the usual patrons. All of them humanoid and every one of them looking at us with various degrees of inquisitive unfriendliness. I steered us to the far end of the room and sat on a bench with my back to a wall and my eyes on the entrance. Har-Hi did not sit across, but next to me."They're bound to be more guards or something. I doubt they appreciate our style of diplomacy." "That's why I am keeping an eye on the entrance and my TKU dialed to eight." "You know this is a TKU-12, right? Shea managed to get a whole case of these old and technically illegal blasters and added them to our armory." "Illegal for civilians, no longer issued for over a thousand years. Upgraded and modernized by SII. Yes, I know. I still prefer bladed weapons over any shooter, but I read the instructions." The barkeep stepped up and eyed us both."Never seen a Daiyee on this side of the stage, but I guess you are with your Than, so it should be okay." To Har-Hi he said."What do you want and is she allowed to have something?" I sighed."Mighty Than can I please have something? I will be a good girl." "Fat chance on that one. Bring me cold Thill, preferably Uk tribe Thill. The same for...uh...my Daiyee and two large shots of Lecmag." He eyed the twin blades."Never served a real Juth-Ni either. Well, this is Jarsumat, most Tribes come to trade. I do have Uk Thill and Lecmag." "If possible, I like it served traditional in the bottle and I break the seal myself." Har-Hi put an Iridium coin down."You take Hi coins?" "With great delight, for that coin, you can drink quite a few Uk Thill." He grabbed the octagon shaped coin with the Hi glyph and the Dai symbol for five and left. My Dai friend gave me a guilty side look."Sorry, I never noticed just how chauvinist the Dai society is." "Well, he didn't call me a wench or something like that. It doesn't bother me too much, this isn't Union after all." "So you decided to stay Erica." "Yes, and I did the full transformation. I am very comfortable like this. Does it still trouble you?" "I see you as a woman for a long time now. Every now and then I do remember that you've been Eric." I pointed with the chin to the entrance door."Didn't take them long, there they are." Four of the local guards crowded the entrance and of course, saw us. The Barkeeper stepped in their way. "What is the reason for you being here. I paid my dues for this period." "We came to deliver a message from the Irwam to the ones sitting back there." The guard sidestepped the barkeeper and came to our table."The Irwam received your message. The men you encountered acted on old information. The Irwam does not want you to have a word with him." "What do you know?" I said more to Har-Hi than the guards."That Irwam does not want to be talked to." Har-Hi thanked the barkeeper serving black bottles and said to me."Maybe the Irwam heard about your reputation and neither wants to join the Union or die." The Irwam's messenger was a bald-headed humanoid male, wearing some sort of battle dress, but no visible weapons. He bowed turned on his heels and left rather hasty taking his colleagues along. The barkeep scratched his bald head."I can't believe it, the Arukiten monster afraid of someone. What tribe are you?" Har-Hi gave him a down the nose gaze."I am the Vant-Kath of the Hi tribe. She is Laro-Gy and Vant-Kath of the Do tribe, but our tribe is called Union." The bald-headed Dai seemed to lose a few shades of his deep red complexion."Please forgive me. I do not want to anger the Hi tribe and hear she is Laro-Gy..." "Yes you're a lucky man, she dices men for lesser offenses." The Barkeep left and I opened the seal of the black bottle and took a sip, then looked at the label. "So this is one of the better Thills?" He sighed."It supposed to be the best. It's not bad if you never tasted a Terran beer." "So tell me what is this secret passageway? I apparently went through unconscious and naked in a cage." He too had opened his bottle and took a taste."Oh by the Spirits, this is bad." He put the bottle down."I still terribly sorry for your ordeal being snatched right from our Mother." "Never mind that now, I will get seriously pissed if it happens again though." "The Secret passage is a transpatial gate that shortens the trip from the Upward sector to Thana Shoo, by over 50,000 light years. It's similar to the artificial wormhole we supposedly discovered in the Shattered star system of the Bennetts. This one, however, does not need a key device. It opens and closes at set intervals for as long as any Dai can remember." "Is it something natural or artificial?" "We don't know. Some of us think the Pale Ones control it, although they never confirmed that." "Come to think off, I should have known something like that exists. How else could you have been to Thana Shoo and then show up in the Upward sector near Nogoll space." "Rumors have it there are many more such gates some connecting this galaxy to others, and I don't mean the similar secret Merchant gates the Golden revealed to us." --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories